freespeechfandomcom-20200214-history
Palmas International
History PALMAS INTERNATIONAL, onlus The International Society of Art & Research, Palmas International - onlus (PALMAS, from the acronym of the original founders) was the fruct of an international project conceived by the founders in the late 1990s, then entered in the short list societies of the Non-Profit Register in the year 2006, after the international approvation of the Tax & Fiscal Ministry. PALMAS is an International non-profit Organization which provides through Culture and Art Researches an innovate sense of identity and helps to differentiate communities in a climate of globalisation. Allows international cultural and academic communities, institutional bodies, administrations, universities, ONG, and so on, down to national and local associations, to discover and understand one another and, at the same time, constitutes a development new asset. Provides equal opportunity to diversity and minorities, supports, encourages and helps disabled people and those in socially or economically disadvantaged situations, accessing to the Artistic Events and to the Research, as well as contributes to the international aid. Develops practices, policies and standards towards the Certification of Quality in the Art & Research through its Departments worldwide, promoting Guided as well as Free Scientific Researches. The Headquarter is in Italy, in Pordenone near Venice but the Representative Director Offices and Departments are sets worldwide Locations PALMAS has Departmental Directors in many locations across the globe; its headquarters are located in Pordenone, Italy. Non-Profit Programs Palmas' International co-operation programme entails devising common policies and standards, developing transnational co-operation networks, providing professional and technical support for members at various level and organising schemes to increase awareness of innovative artistic values. Promotes and supports global cultural diversity and creativity and seeks to provide access to the means of the research under the flame of the Art. The exchange of the resources contributes to the sustaining of the nature and the growth of the mankind. Certification of Quality, QualityCERT PALMAS gives the Certification of Quality in the Art & Research field to all the public and private bodies (non-profit or for-profit) who desire to be certificated or desire to receive the seal of Quality for their products, researches, essays, studies, publications and so on. PALMAS was the first international society able to give a QualityCERT in the wide Art field. Members The members of PALMAS are divided in various categories. International bodies categories are all the States, Ambassadors, Administrations, Organizations, Associations and national or international bodies who develop investments in the Cultural field, sponsoring international Cultural Events and help research, also for disabled and minorities. Personal and Corporate categories are reserved for people who support the non-profit mission of PALMAS. Presidential Office The President of PALMAS is prof. Matteo Segafreddo. The Vice President of PALMAS is dr.prof. Alberto Patron (also known as Albert Patron) Among the official and honorary members of the International Scientific Committee can be counted some of the world known artists, like Franco Donatoni, Luciano Berio, Gianluigi Gelmetti, Ennio Morricone, Renzo Piano, and several others. Collaborations PALMAS collaborates with International Culture and Research Ministries of several Countries, support Events and world initiatives with the main international Bodies like UNESCO, CEI, FCI, Italian Ministry of Culture, Administrations and other public and private bodies. The Society Philosophy's PALMAS Strategic Projects promote Culture, as Culture means business. States or Governments who are looking to leverage heritage and ensure that it remains the driving force and embodiment of a global cultural economy, find in PALMAS a non-profit keystone, which organize and develop a series of statewide cultural events that will convene culture and optimism, elevate the opportunities for cultural enterprises as a priority for revival communities, faculties, academics, and so on. Forum PALMAS took part to the World Cultural and Economic Forum of New Orleans 2007. External links *Official Website of PALMAS , , , , , , Category:Heritage organizations Category:Educational organizations Category:International cultural organizations Category:Scientific organizations Category:Freedom of expression Category:Digital divide Category:International organizations